Mi último día
by Coeur Blesse
Summary: Si te dicen que mañana será tu último día ¿cómo lo pasarías?, con las personas que amas pero sin que ella se den cuenta, eso es lo que le sucede a Bella, mi primer one-shot.


Los personajes son de Meyer la historia es miá ayudada por la canción el ultimo día del grupo Tercer Cielo.

Gracias por leer.

La historia esta desarrollada unos días antes de la Boda del libro Amanecer.

* * *

Mi ultimo día

-lo siento Bella en verdad-

-no se preocupe doctor-

Ahora que sabia todo solo pude llorar en el camino de regreso a Forks, ¿Cómo explicarles a todos sobre lo que tengo? Y mas a él al dueño de mi alma de mi vida y mi corazón, Edward hoy ya es tarde, Edward debe de saber que me escape, siendo el un vampiro, pero en fin se como tranquilizarlo, ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?...

Por fin llegue a mi casa, Charlie nuevamente estaba de pesca en la Push, así que estaba sola eran las 6 de la tarde cuando inicie a recoger la casa, termine ya pasadas de las 8, que raro que Edward no halla venido, empece a escribir una carta a Charlie ya que pronto era su cumpleaños, una Alice, a Esme a todos de la familia Cullen, no se por que lo hice pero me salio del corazón, las cartas eran cortas pero eran de lo mas profundo de mi. Me di una ducha, seque mi cabello y estaba entrando a mi cuarto cuando lo vi acostado en mi cama leyendo, que lindo se veía.

-Hola amor ¿en dónde andabas hoy?- Siempre tan directo

-mm pues estaba en Port Angeles de paseo-

-y no me dijiste porque...-

-porque había sol-

-ok pequeña. A la cama que ya es tarde-

Me acomode junto a el y empezó a tararear mi nana, después de unos minutos estaba casi sumida en mis sueño cuando le dije.

-¿Edward?-

-mande-

-Te...amo- solo logre escuchar un -yo también Bella- antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Me desperté muy temprano y nuevamente se me vino a la mente ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? Y fue que cuando abrí los ojos y lo vi supe la respuesta que en un susurro dije:

-voy a hacerte este día el mejor que puedas vivir- como respuesta fue su risa, me escucho, el me dio un beso y se fue a preparar mi desayuno, mientras yo me arreglaba empece a construir el día de hoy.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras pero un mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio estaba apunto de caer cuando Edward ya me estaba cargando.

-Gracias- dije ya sonrojada.

-Hay Bella, un día sin tu torpeza no es un día- jaja que lindo me dio un beso y me dejo en la mesa con mi desayuno.

-¿que vamos a hacer hoy?- me pregunto

-bueno pues estaba pensando ir a nuestro prado- dije un poco nerviosa.

-claro que si- termine de desayunar, y nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro prado...

al llegar empece a recorrer cada espacio de ese lugar tan hermoso de la mano de mi vida, empece a jugar con Edward, el me seguía la corriente, estuvimos así como media hora hasta que me canse, nos recostamos y empece a besarle con ternura me acorde de un verso de una canción y se la dije en un susurro:

-como si no hubiese tiempo, me quedare un momento,

voy a mostrarte que te amo, que estoy contenta que te tengo,

como si tu alegría depende de mí, voy a darlo todo por ti,

y no voy a esperar el mañana si el presente lo tengo...-

-Bella, yo te amo, y tu eres lo único que me ha hecho ser feliz por completo, TE AMO y eso no lo dudes, ahora vamos que ya es tarde y tienes que comer, mm ¿qué te parece si vamos al parque?

-Con tigo voy hasta al mismo cielo-

Estaba muy feliz, todo lo que estábamos haciendo era con tanto amor, que me entro una punzada de culpabilidad, quizás mas tarde le diré, quizás esa sea un buen fundamento para convencerlo que me transforme, íbamos tomados de la mano con una sonrisa ambos, que una pareja de viejitos nos comento cuando ya estábamos en el parque:

-Mis niños, sus ojos no mienten el amor que se tienen, cuídenlo y nunca apeguen esa llama, vivan el hoy y no el mañana-

Íbamos riendo hasta una plaza de comida, pedimos de comer bueno pedí, estuvimos platicando de algo que llamo mi atención:

-Bella y ya decidiste ¿en que universidad quieres entrar?-

-mm aun no lo se, estaré ocupada dentro de poco así que no lo he pensado- le dije con una sonrisa.-

-si Sra. próxima de Cullen pero aun así no creas que te vas a librar de hacer una carrera- me contesto con un brillo en los ojos de victoria, ja victoria yo se la voy a dar.

Termine de comer y nos fuimos a los juegos, fuimos al tiro al blanco y Edward le dio a todos los tiros el dueño del negocio no lo podía creer, jaja escogimos el premio y fue un lindo tigre blanco de ojos azules, estaba hermoso, estuvimos un poco mas en la feria y después nos fuimos a mi casa a recoger mis cosas, ya que me quedaría en la casa Cullen para checar unos asuntos de la boda, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando me hablo Edward.

-Amor mi familia no se encuentra fueron de caza y llegan en la madrugada-

-ok, podemos ver una película-

-me parece perfecto-

Llegamos a la "casa" y no fuimos directamente a su habitación, puso la película de Orgullo y Prejuicio, estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, cuando me di cuenta de la hora, es mejor decirle ya.

-Edward ayer no fui de paseo- levante la mirada y sus ojos mostraban mm ¿serenidad?

-y ¿ a dónde fuiste?-

-fui con el doctor- Edward me puso en su regazo y empezó a hacer círculos en su espalda.

¿ y que te dijo?-

- mm que no puedo... no puedo tener hijos- dije en un susurro.

-bella amor yo no comprendo-

-si bueno es que, fui a hacer un chequeo y el doctor me dijo eso-

-Bella pero tu sabes que yo no...-

-si lo se y por eso no le di importancia, Edward seria mas fácil mi transformación-

-Bells, no lo se la verdad es que en verdad ¿no puedes esperar 5 años?-

-Edward, no es necesario, mira no quiero discutir solo piénsalo vale-

claro que si, ahora relajate mientras voy por unas cobijas, ahora regreso te quiero-

-vamos Don Juan, ok yo también te quiero-.

Me di un baño relajante, me estaba doliendo un poco la cabeza quizás le pediría a Edward una pastilla, me cambie con un muy lindo camisón azul rey que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, la tela era ligera, me seque y acomode el cabello y vi mi reflejo, de una persona feliz y completamente sonrojada, salí del baño y Edward estaba con una charola con leche y galletas con chispas de chocolate mis favoritas.

Comí unas 5 me cepille los dientes y me acurruque en su cama empezó a cantar mi nana pero no tenia aun sueño me seguía con el dolor de cabeza a si que le pedi una pastilla, en un parpadeo ya me tenia la pastilla y el vaso de agua, me la tome y me empezo un sueño demasiado pesado nos estabamos besando cuando senti mi cuerpo liviano...

-Te amo Edward-

-Te amo Bella iré a cazar ¿te parece bien?-

-Si, solo no tardes mucho-

Me dio un muy buen beso que me dejo sin aliento, me arropo y me quede dormida.

Empece a tener mucho calor sentía mi cuerpo muy liviano como si estuviera volando, Edward no tardo ya que me despertó y me recostó sobre el ya que tenia temperatura, nos empezamos a besar tímidamente, empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo, estábamos sobrepasando el limite, y aunque quisiera no iba a poder parar, estaba tan agitada que cuando nuevamente me beso, ese beso que demostraba todo lo que sentíamos, hasta que sentí mi ultimo aliento...

Tuve que pararme cuando Edward se paro completamente asustado y empezó a llamarme:

-Bella, Bella...BELLA!- Trate de acercarme pero una fuerza extraña me jalo lejos de el, mi ojos bañados en lagrimas cuando me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba tendido en la cama y con Edward cargándome y susurrando cosas que no logre entender, con todo mi corazón corrí junto a el lo abrace y el se tenso, me sintió bese su frente y le susurre al oído:

-Te amo, gracias por mi ultimo día.-

* * *

¿Les gustó? ¿Tendrá continuación?


End file.
